


Secret Garden [Good Omens Animatic]

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to share this animation inspired by the fairytale music of "Sleepsong - Secret Garden" . I recently discovered Good Omens and think Crowley and Aziraphale's friendship/love is just sweet beyond words.I hope that you enjoy the animation! Feel free to share your thoughts or suggestions -- I would love to hear from you!





	Secret Garden [Good Omens Animatic]

[Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p0nDo_zz2c](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p0nDo_zz2c)


End file.
